Can't Say I Love You
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Love, liebe, amour, amore... No matter what you call it, it's hard to find. Hard to express. It can sometimes hurt us. But some people have less trouble than others with the emotion! OCxVarious
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert stared intensely at a particular woman in his friend's shop. With every movement she made, his chest would tighten, and he wanted desperately to go speak to her without making a fool out of himself. Though, of course, past attempts had proven that pretty difficult.

"Never thought you'd go for an odd one like _that, mon ami*." _Francis said, raising a brow at his friend'snervous behavior. Antonio smiled.

"He's in _love,_ Francis!" the handsome Spaniard cooed teasingly at the German man.

_Knowing the kind of person that Gilbert was, it was a shock to everyone—even himself—when he found himself chasing after Agatha, a young Swedish woman. Agatha was the complete opposite of the kind of girls Gilbert liked—the complete opposite of Gilbert himself, really._

"That's it, I'm going over there, and neither of you are gonna say _shit _about it!" Gilbert growled, standing up.

_He had short, silver hair and she had short, black hair. He had red eyes, she had dark brown eyes. Gilbert was loud and obnoxious, where Agatha rarely talked above a mumble and usually had her nose buried in her work. But what they _did_ have in common should have been a turn off. Both were the exact same height, both were pale, and both were curve-less (Which wasn't bad for a boy, but Agatha was a _girl._). _

"Hello, Agatha! Whatcha readin'?" Gilbert asked, sliding into the seat next to her. Agatha's soft brown eyes looked over the rims of her glasses to stare at Gilbert.

"'S a book… Germ'n literature. Luddy said 't w's good." Agatha said, a serene smile finding its way onto her lips. Gilbert nodded.

"Eh?"

"Ja. He said I needed t' expand m' horizons a bit..." She went on in her mumble. She proceeded to go back to her book. Gilbert grinned, not quite sure how to respond.

_But, as opposed to being his usual irritating self around Agatha, he was gentle and even a bit… _shy_. It was something he couldn't help._

"So uh, Agatha… You don't _like _my bruder or anything, do you?" Gilbert asked, trying to fight the blush that was finding its way onto his face.

"'F course not. He's m' friend." Agatha muttered, giving the albino her full attention.

"T-then how would you feel about going out to c-coffee or whatever sometime? In a different café than this idiot's**?" _Stuttering, Gilbo? So unawesome!_ He mentally scolded himself. Agatha blushed and giggled.

"'F course, Gil. Your too awes'me t' refuse." Agatha said, face going completely red.

"Awesome? Oh trust me, _I know!_"

_Love is a strange thing. It doesn't make any sense—really, it doesn't. Just don't try to make sense of it._

" I think… _Ich liebe dich."_

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Kesesese~!"

_**A/N: *My friend**_

_****Spain's café. I dunno why, but it is. XD**_

_**Okay, it might not be good, but I had to write it. There's actually one for every country up there in my brain—EVEN HOLLAND/NETHERLANDS! O.o Anyway, whatever country you guys want, I'll do. Otherwise, I'll just repeat my favorites. :D… Yes, there may be some Nyotalia. XD**_


	2. Female England

Alice slammed a plate of something black and steaming in front of Su-Yin.

"The fuck is that?"

"Eat your scones."

"_That's _what those are? I thought they were rocks, England!"

Alice huffed and pushed the plate closer to her (adorable) friend.

"Su-Yin, _eat the scones or I'll shove them down your throat!"_

"You are _so cute _when you threaten my life!_"_ Su-Yin cooed, moving to hug Alice. The blonde huffed and smacked away the Chinese girl.

"Don't touch me, you git! That's awkward." Alice yelled, face burning with anger (Or embarrassment, Su-Yin Couldn't really tell anymore.). Su-Yin's smile became strained, and she was instantly reminded that Alice most likely liked _boys. _

Alice didn't _like _girls the way Su-Yin did, and therefore, she didn't like _Su-Yin_ like that. She barely liked her as a friend, so Su-Yin didn't even know why she bothered trying.

"Are you _ignoring_ me?" Alice yelled, pinching Su-Yin's arm.

"YAHH!- HEY, THAT _HURT!_"

"Don't ignore me, you _twat!"_ Alice said, face flushing with rage. Seeing the Asian girl pout made Alice's heart melt. Su-Yin didn't know that Alice felt the exact same way about _her_.

She wrapped her arms around her shorter friend. Su-Yin smiled, but frowned again when she spotted the rock-biscuits on the plate before her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Okay, but do I have to eat the—"

"Yes! I can't have you going to China hungry again, she'll stab me!"

"I won't make it back to her alive if I eat this." Su-Yin muttered, crossing her arms and smiling up at the blonde.

Maybe one day, Su-Yin and Alice would realize that their feelings were mutual.

_**A/N: *England's Nyotalia name?**_

_**Um, I know this has nothing to do with anything but… I love scones. XD I just think Iggy makes them like me. =w="**_


	3. Before He Cheats

Viviana walked up to her soon to be ex-boyfriend's car, Alfred F. Jones, with a bat in one hand and a pocket knife in the other. A scowl on her face, (looking much like her brother, Lovino) she got right to work on her cheating boyfriend's car.

She began with simply scratching into the side of his car with her keys. The very same car that she had caught him cheating in just a day earlier.

_**I dug my key into the side**_

_**Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive**_

Viviana then made quick work of opening the driver's side and pulling out the knife. In long, jagged letters, her name was spelled out against the once fine leather of his seat. _Viviana Vargas._ She briefly considered adding, "You shouldn't have cheated, bastard" (Because again, she _was_ Lovino's little sister), but thought that her name would get across the point well enough.

_**Carved my name into his leather seat**_

Viviana slid out of the car, locking it behind her, and tightly gripped the bat. An almost sadistic grin found its way onto her face.

"_I'm becoming like Ivan." _She muttered to herself. She took a giant swing at the left headlight, causing it to shatter almost noiselessly. She wiggled she bat around, knocking out stray bits of glass. Pleased with her work, she then proceeded to do the same to the other headlight. Then the perfect tires grabbed her attention.

She stabbed them, like if she tore enough holes, the ache in her heart would dull and fade. She made sure all of the air left them. She smashed his windows. Then she pulled up his car's hood and beat the insides with her bat. Alfred needed to feel what Viviana felt—Pain.

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights**_

_**Slashed a hole in all four tires**_

Viviana sniffled and carved a crude broken heart into the front. She placed her name in one half and Alfred's in the other. Nodding at her work, she finally reached in a broken window and loudly honked the horn, sprinting to the bushes when she heard doors being fiddled with.

Alfred screamed in agony. Viviana smiled, despite the tears rolling down her face.

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…**_

_**A/N: The Song was "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. ^^" Review, I need some constructive criticism (NO FLAMING! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!).**_


	4. Like A Normal Teen

"_Hola,hermosa*!" _Antonio sang, walking up behind Midori and hugging her. She blushed furiously and quickly shut her laptop.

"_H-h-hola_ Antonio!" Midori stammered, avoiding his gaze. Antonio blinked, and then tilted his head.

"Que**?"

"It's n-nothing! Did you need something?" Midori asked, fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat. Antonio furrowed his brow.

"Did you do something bad again, _chica_***?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder and looking at her with curious emerald eyes. Midori blushed and shook her head, shifting her computer so that it was in a more comfortable position. Antonio noticed, and his face lit up.

"_Oh, _you're looking at something _travieso_[4]! Let me see!"

"N-n-no!"

"I never thought you'd be one to look at such things, Midori!" Antonio stole her laptop.

"No, don't open it!"

"Let's see what my _naughty_ little girl is looking at!" he cooed, opening it.

As opposed to the porn Antonio had expected, he saw a website full of anime guys that seemed rather feminine. The most graphic thing on the page was a shirtless man holding hands with another man in short-shorts.

Silence followed.

"Um, Midori?"

"Yes?"

"_¿Por qué no puedes mirar porno como un adolescente normal y corriente[5]?"_

_**A/N: * Hi, Beautiful!**_

_**** What?**_

_*****Girl**_

_**[4]Naughty**_

_**[5] Why can't you just look at porn like a normal teenager?**_


	5. Canadian Bacon?

God, she was beautiful!

The way her long, red hair fell so gracefully into her eyes How her plump, pink lips would curve into a smirk when she was up to no good.. . How her yellow eyes would narrow when someone said something that irritated her. Matthew couldn't help but stare.

He was glad that Rebecca had taken as much a liking to him as he had to her!

Matthew was so busy staring at her butt that he didn't realize that letting the petite British woman cook breakfast wasn't smart. The smell of smoke filled his lungs, and he let out a small gasp.

"Oh!"

"Mattie, the eggs are a bit well done~!" she sang sheepishly, skipping over to him. She dumped the pitch black substance on his plate and smiled lovingly.

"Eh…" Matthew's violet eyes went from the charcoal on his plate to her warm, expecting face. He gulped, bravely sticking a forkfull into his mouth. His eyes crossed and his face paled as he fell out of his seat. Rebecca gasped, placing her hands on his chest.

"Matthew! Oh no, do you need your stomach pumped again?"


	6. Marry Me, Big Brother!

_Oh my god this girl is going to kill me in my sleep!_

At least, that's what was going through Nina's head as she watched Natalia with her knife and scowl, inching closer to her.

"I swear I wasn't flirting with Ivan! He's just my friend! _Natalia_!" Nina panicked, backed against the kitchen counter by the smaller woman. As soon as Natalia was within arm's length, she glared at Nina like the poor white-haired girl had done something punishable by death. Then her expression softened (not by much, but it was a start).

"You remind me a lot of big brother."

"Eh?"

"Marry me, Nina Pankov.*"

"B-but I'm a girl!"

"_Marry me._"

_**000**_

_**~Extended Ending~**_

Ivan flinched when he noticed his younger sister approaching, but the fear decreased (Or did it increase?) when he noticed Nina being dragged away by her arm by Natalia, with confusion written all over her face.

Ivan blinked.

"At least it's not me."

_**000**_

_**A/N: * Nina Pankov was a friend from when I was younger.**_

_**Natalia is Belarus's human name, da? Well, if you guys review, Natalia might not murder Nina! ^w^**_


	7. Wish You Were My Boyfriend

_I wish he was my boyfriend…_

_I wish he was my boyfriend…_

_I'd love him to the very end,_

_but instead he's just a friend,_

_I wish he was my boyfriend…_

Lukas hardly paid any attention to Aaron since he started to date her sister. It was funny how _she _would always talk badly about Lukas, and then she turned around and dated him once she knew her younger sister liked him.

"_He's too old for you anyway," _She would tell Aaron constantly. Of course, this was sort of true; Lukas was a solid four years older than her sixteen, but… Ohh, it made the young brunette _furious_ to see her older sister all over Lukas! Her silvery eyes would narrow in contempt.

Aaron never thought she was capable of hating any human being as much as she hated her sister.

_There's nothing worse than sitting all alone at home_

_And waiting waiting waiting waiting by the phone…_

_I hope that he's at home,_

_Waiting by his phone,_

_I wonder if he knows, _

_That I want him…_

Aaron's television was on, but she was more focused on the phone in her lap. Lukas hadn't spoken to her in ages. She wondered if she should call him first? Maybe he was waiting for her to call him first!

She sighed, her dark messy hair slowly making it's way into her face. Aaron decided that her having a panic attack wouldn't help her failing friendship with the handsome Norwegian.

_The other girl is not like me,_

_She's prettier and skinnier._

_She has a college degree,_

_I dropped out when I was seventeen!_

_If I could only get her out of the picture,_

_Then he would know how much I want him…_

**Operation "Get Big Sister Out Of The Picture…"**

"Geez Aaron, you look demented." Mathias muttered, noting the scowl on the Belarussian's face as he invited her in his home.

"You would too, if you were in my place! I need you to do me a favor." She said, allowing her already thick accent to slip even more. The gorgeous Dane smiled happily as they went to sit on his couch.

"Yes~?"

"Have sex with my sister. And make sure Lukas catches you." She said, removing her hat.

"Can I have a reason?" he asked hesitantly, furrowing his brow.

"You choose _now _to use your brain?"

"I can't do that. Lukas is my friend! And I assume he's happy. I can't really tell, what with the lack of facial expressions…"

"Oh. Well."

"But if you want, _we_ can—"

"No."

"Aww… Worth a try, though!"

… **FAILED.**

_Ne day I'll make him mine,_

_And we'll be together all the time._

_We'll sit and watch the sun rise,_

_And gaze into each other's eyes._

_And know that he knows_

_I know that he knows_

_That he wants to be my boyfriend…_

_**A/N: The song is "Boyfriend" by Best Coast. Well… Mathias is Denmark, Lukas is Norway, and nameless sister is nameless sister (?).**_

_**Remember to review!**_


	8. Antoinette Bonnefoy

_**Okay, this is more like sibling love? Not incest, just… I don't even know, but it's not incest. XD If it were Italy and Romano, however, that would be a different story…**_

"I'm gone!" Antoinette called, opening the door. Francis waved at her, but took notice of who was at the door when she opened it. His handsome face twisted into one of pure horror.

"Mon Dieu!*" Francis cried, running over to the door to prevent Antoinette from leaving with…. _That _man. She raised a brow at her older brother.

"Yes?" she asked in her thick French accent. Francis shook his head feverishly.

"No, no, no! You can't go with _him!"_

"But I told you I was going out tonight."

"Not with _him!"_

"Shut up, you bloody frog!" Arthur finally cried, glaring at his enemy through the doorway. Antoinette pushed her older brother aside, long blonde curls bouncing furiously with every insulting gesture he made at Antoinette's lover. She was soon left separating the Englishman from the Frenchman.

"Why don't you just let her _go_, you stupid Frenchie!- Ah, no offense love. I mean, because you're French…"

"Non taken- Francis, _quelle est cette_?**" Francis had taken it to the extreme. That is to say, he and Antoinette were now handcuffed together, and Arthur was left irritated beyond belief…

"… Where did you pull those from?" Arthur asked.

"That is _none _of your concern_!_

_**000**_

_**A/N: *My God!**_

_**** Francis, what is this?**_

… _**Based off of a true story. Somewhat. But It was my sister, and the cuffs were leopard print. And it was a cute Spanish. Ve~! **_


	9. Hong  Kong Korea

It was just like South Korea to cling to Crystal, but it was unusual for Hong Kong to do so. Unless it was to upset his brother - but Korea was nowhere in sight.

Not that Crystal was complaining- it was actually pretty cute to have the boy cuddling her as they watched TV.

But... It became weird when _Korea _plopped down on the couch with them and sandwiched Crystal between him and his brother.

Then the situation bordered on insane when neither of the countries jumped up and attacked each other like they normally would. There was no hair pulling, no fire (a favorite of Hong Kong's), and no chest groping (Korea).

They simply exchanged glances, Korea smiling and Hong Kong nodding.

Crystal chuckled nervously.

"I uh... I love the both of you, but what are you plotting on?" Crystal asked, drawing both sets of brown eyes to her blue ones. She blushed and looked from one country to the other, looking for an answer.

Korea snickered, tightening his grip on her waist. Hong Kong rested his head in the crook of Crystal's neck, the ghost of a smile claiming his lips.

"Well, you know how King Kong and I are always arguing over your attention?" Korea asked.

"Y... Yeah?"

"And you know how when we would both get your attention, it would end in bloody noses?" Hong Kong asked, glaring at the nickname Korea had given him.

"I guess so, but that's usually on South Korea's part. And from his obsession with breasts, not the fighting..."

Korea gave Crystal a slight squeeze and a cute smile. Hong Kong even smirked for a split second- which really worried her.

"Well, we decided it would be in our best interest to share you."

"S-share?"

"Yes, share."

They pecked Crystal on either cheek, causing a blush to spring to her cheeks.

"As in the both of you?"

"Yes."

"Because the more we fight over you, the less love we get! Let's just _spread the love!"_

__Crystal didn't know whether to be scared or excited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>000<strong>_

_**Hong Kong sounds REALLY weird after you say it a lot. XD**_


End file.
